


i’ll be home for christmas (i swear)

by dreamingren



Series: norenmin parents <3 [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Parent AU, family au, markhyuck, norenmin, norenmin parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren
Summary: renjun really wants to believe that his two husbands will come home on time, but has doubts due to their busy work schedules.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: norenmin parents <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025355
Comments: 13
Kudos: 320





	i’ll be home for christmas (i swear)

**Author's Note:**

> IM SUPER LATE FOR THIS BUT UHHH MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY NORENMINZENS OUT THERE KSJKS  
> ENJOY !!

the preparations for the little christmas party was almost set. renjun is going to spend an evening with his friend group, and jisung plans to play cars with chenle. the seven year old loves when chenle comes over, sure he sees him everyday at school, but it’s been a whole week since they last saw each other. 

in the meantime, renjun is busy wrapping gifts, “jisung can you please pass me the ribbons for the presents please?” 

“is daddy and papa coming this year?” jisung asks, handing over what his father needed. 

renjun sighs and ruffles his hair, “we can only hope.” 

for five straight years, jaemin and jeno have never been home for the holidays. as time passes, they’ve been more and more busy with their jobs. jaemin’s been the most popular solo idol to pump out christmas songs, and after days and nights in the studio and practice room, he would have to perform stages during the christmas week. sometimes, the company would ask him to perform during new year’s week. 

jeno on the other hand, would be too busy at his bakery. since customers crave sweets and desserts during the holidays, the shop would open for the whole week. jeno never had time for rest, only devotion for the next cupcake order or gingerbread house. 

both of them would arrive home later than usual, way past jisung’s bedtime. their story times with him decreased, and jisung missed all three of them reading to him and acting out scenes. they would all be a giggling mess at the end, kiss jisung one by one on the forehead, and turn off his light saying their goodnights and “sweet dreams”. jaemin wouldn’t even come home at all during years three and four, explaining that he would be at a hotel or at his dorm due to a performance or fanmeet. 

renjun was all alone to care for jisung. and it wasn’t just the holidays, but everyday the two would be stuck at work. renjun always had time for jisung, since he’s an art professor and the university was conveniently close to the elementary. renjun loves jisung with all his heart, but he wished that one day they could all be together again. renjun didn’t care what they’d do, as long as he could spend time with his child and fiancés. 

as if his prayers were answered, renjun suddenly got a group call from jeno and jaemin. renjun raised a brow and pushed the green button. 

“hello?” renjun answers. 

“hey injunnie, it’s nana.” jaemin coos. 

“and nono.” jeno giggles. 

“why are you two calling?” renjun asks, taping a wrapped present, “aren’t you two supposed to be at work?”

“junnie, why do you sound so deadpanned?” renjun swore jaemin said this pouting. 

jeno continued, “we wanted to call because we’re able to come home early!” 

“wait really? you guys will come to the party and everything?” renjun gasps. 

jaemin loves it when renjun’s surprised, “hehe, and if jisung’s not sleepy we could watch a christmas movie together.” 

“awh that will be so great,” renjun sighed happily, “jisung is gonna be so happy.”

“we promise that we’ll be there tonight.” jeno says. 

“we love you junnie!” jaemin makes a kissing noise in the speaker. 

“gross, and i’ll see you two tonight!” renjun ends the call. 

renjun runs towards jisung and carries his tiny body, twirling the both of them around. 

“dad?” jisung asks, “i’m dizzy, what’s going on?”

renjun puts him down and smiles, “daddy and papa are coming home early.” 

“no way! does that mean i’ll get presents from them early?” jisung grins. 

“maybe,” renjun knelt down to his height, “hopefully if your fathers remember. now we should get ready okay?”

-

7 pm. when the doorbell rang, renjun expected to see his two husbands outside, but saw his three guests, minhyung, donghyuck, and little chenle. 

“jisung!” chenle yells, and dashes into the arms of the younger boy. 

chenle then proceeds to shove his new toy in jisung’s face, “guess what i got!”

“no way, i’ve always wanted a toy car.” jisung holds the shiny red convertible, what’s even more impressive was that it was also remote controlled. 

chenle brags even more, “my dads let me open my presents early, they also let me stay past my curfew! and i didn’t just get a car but also a few dinosaurs and action figures…”

“now chenle,” minhyung jumps into their conversation, “it’s not nice to show off.”

“i wish i had gifts from my other dads. i got this really cool toy plane from my dad renjun though!” jisung explains. 

“can we play upstairs?” chenle looks up at the adults with big puppy eyes. 

“sure,” minhyung says, “we’ll call you down for dinner.”

chenle and jisung run up the stairs, giggling all the way to jisung’s room. 

“are you spoiling him again hyuck?” renjun asks. 

donghyuck sighs, “anything for my little nightmare.”

“does jaemin and jeno get jisung anything for the holidays?” minhyung asks. 

“well it depends on their schedule,” renjun opens a bottle of wine, “but so far it’s been pretty sucky presents, to the point where jisung’s list becomes shorter every year. he doesn’t want to complain.”

“i really hope those two come tonight,” donghyuck huffs and crosses his arms, “they’re practically married to their jobs.” 

it was renjun’s turn to sigh, “well they made a promise, we just have to wait and see.” 

8:30 pm. it’s dinner time, and everyone at the table was relatively quiet. The only sounds they could hear was the faint christmas music in the distance. For the past one and a half hour, there was no second doorbell or knock, jeno and jaemin still weren’t here. 

donghyuck wanted to break the awkward silence, “how are you two doing in school?”

“we’re doing great!” chenle beams, “i’ve gotten two As on my tests, and jisung got a good behavior award!” 

“that’s very good jisung!” renjun smiled. 

jisung starts playing with his food, “yeah, it was cool i guess.” 

“do you and chenle want to go anywhere jisung? we can go to an amusement park—“ minhyung mentioned, but jisung interrupted. 

“when is daddy and papa coming home?” jisung sulks, pouting and scraping his fork along his plate. 

renjun gives a worried look at minhyung and donghyuck, “soon sungie, soon. i can call them if you want.”

“yes please.” jisung gleamed his bright, big eyes.

renjun excused himself from the table, and started a group call with his husbands. the same connecting call sounds rang on for two minutes, renjun starting to get impatient. 

jeno finally picked up the phone, “hey, hey baby...what’s up?”

“i just wanted to check in,” renjun began, “jisung wanted to know if you two are on your way.”

“i might be a few minutes late, we just got this huge wedding order...but i swear, i’ll close up and come before nine.” jeno replied. 

jaemin answered his call on cue, “hey my two favorite people~”

“are you coming home yet? your third favorite person is getting worried.” renjun explains. 

“jisung? ah, yes. they want me to do one more practice of the routine for tomorrow’s concert, i should be there in thirty minutes tops.” jaemin says. 

“tell jisung not to worry, just put on a movie and we’ll be right there.” jeno suggests. 

“ok, you two better hurry.” renjun ends the call. 

“what did they say?” jisung asks.

“they’re coming around nine sweetie, so it shouldn’t be that long. why don’t all five of us start watching a movie?” renjun considers. 

the two kids excitedly dash to the family room, both debating on which movie to watch on dvd. jisung claimed that he was too old for frosty, while chenle argued that home alone made him scared of the bad guys. 

-

11:55 pm. jisung and chenle were fast asleep on the couch when the credits rolled at eleven, and minhyung and donghyuck both agreed that they should head home to tuck chenle to bed. 

but donghyuck felt bad, “renjun, i can stay here if you’d like, until jeno and jaemin get home, and minhyung can take chenle home. 

renjun half-smiled, “it’s ok hyuck. i’m used to this.”

“are you sure?” minhyung asked, concerned. 

“i’ll be fine.” renjun lied. 

and after the three parted ways, renjun started carrying jisung upstairs. to his surprise, jisung began speaking, but sleepily. 

“can i stay up ‘till daddy and papa come home?” 

renjun pauses in the middle of his trip up the stairs, “jisung, you need your rest. they’ll be coming home very late.”

jisung sniffs, “they promised, didn’t they.”

“i’m sorry that this isn’t the christmas you wanted son.” renjun lays him in bed. 

“its ok dad,” jisung sighs, “at least i have you. maybe it’s my fault they can’t come all the time.”

“no,” renjun says worriedly, “jisung please don’t say that, it’s never your fault.”

“do they, hate me?” jisung looks up at renjun, eyebrows scrunched up. 

“no,” renjun repeats, “no jisung, they would never hate you, don’t ever think that. they love you as much as i do.”

“if they love me, why are they never here?” 

renjun’s heart sunk down to his stomach. he completely froze, he didn’t know how to make this situation any better. so he kept consoling jisung, wanting to get those sorrowful thoughts out of his head. he remembered shedding a single tear in front of him, jisung reaching his small hand toward renjun’s face and wiping it off. renjun never knew how worried jisung was towards his two fathers, he guessed that overtime jisung bottled up his feelings inside, until he got the chance to see them again. renjun had a sickly feeling that jisung will never get to see jaemin and jeno ever in his childhood, that once they retire jisung already moved out and has a job. 

and now it’s 11:59 pm, jisung’s endless questions came to a close once renjun talked with him to sleep. low and behold, the two husbands stepped through the door after jamming the key in. they were met with a lonely renjun at the kitchen counter with a cup of coco in his hand. 

“hey renjun,” jaemin gulped, “i-it’s still christmas and we made it…”

once a loud clock chimed in the living room, signaling it was twelve, renjun looked up at them, glaring. 

“we can explain.” jeno began. 

renjun ran a hand through his hair in stress, “what’s your excuse this time, i’m all ears.”

jeno cleared his throat, “the wedding order was shifted from the 30th to tomorrow, and the bakery needed extra hands.”

renjun looked at jaemin, signaling for him to speak. 

“after practice, my manager told me out of nowhere that they scheduled a 9 pm fanmeet.”

renjun finished his coffee and spoke, “both of you made a promise.”

“well...we still made it..” jeno claimed. 

“jisung is fast asleep. he didn’t see you two at all today.” renjun rebutted. 

“but jun, we’re so busy at work, we can’t just go home and leave things unfinished.” jaemin added. 

renjun placed his cup in the sink, “well at least i make time. and it seems like this family is unfinished.” 

renjun pushes past them and heads for the stairs. 

“renjun, we need to provide for you and sung.” jeno mentions. 

“i don’t care!” renjun shouts, “i don’t care if we’re living on the streets as long as i have the three of you.”

jaemin and jeno glance at each other while renjun continues his rant,

“you’re there for your fans and customers. when will you be there for jisung and me.”

jaemin shifts in tone, “its not fair for us, you’re an art professor.”

“don’t give me that shitty excuse,” renjun spat, “i deal with young adults all day, but i still drop everything for my son. all three of us chose jobs that we’re passionate at, but i still chose to have the convenience of taking care of my son. i could be a fucking astronaut, and if jisung needed anything i’ll fly right back to earth just so i can be there for him.”

jaemin and jeno look at the ground in shame. 

“do you wanna know what he asked me?” renjun declared, “he asked if you two hate him, and that broke my heart. i told him that you both love him as much as i do, but then he proceeded to ask “if they love me, why are they never here.''”

jaemin covered his mouth with his hands, “he said that?”

“he misses you guys, and i don’t think i’ll ever forgive you for putting those thoughts in his head. i’m going to sleep.” renjun slams the door of their bedroom behind him. 

jeno and jaemin run up the stairs, the door was now locked. 

“renjun,” jeno knocks, “please come out baby, we’re sorry.”

“we screwed up jeno.” jaemin looks back at jeno, running through and trying to rip out his hair. 

“we need to check if jisung’s okay.” jeno mentions, as the two make their way down the hall and into jisung’s room. 

he was sound asleep alright, his little chest moving up and down peacefully. the two sighed, and knelt down by his bedside. jaemin started softly stroking jisung’s hair. 

“i can’t believe we missed all of this,” jeno whispers, “he’s grown so much.”

jaemin gazes at jeno, “what do we do now jen?”

“stop...making...dad mad. i don’t want him to hate...you.”

jaemin and jeno quickly react to jisung’s words, he was sleep talking. 

“we need to fix all of this.” jeno says firmly. 

-

10 am, december 26th. renjun shuffled in bed, he was awake but wanted to sleep more. he felt a sort of guilt locking himself away from his husbands, wondering if they slept on the couch. throughout the night he felt empty, he usually heard jeno and jaemin’s little snores, rustling of sheets, and jaemin’s tiny whines when renjun or jeno yanked most of the blanket. he felt as if he went to far, he’s never been that angry with them. 

renjun hears a knock on the door, and quickly gathers his thoughts. he remembers unlocking the door around 4 am, he randomly woke up at that time, and also wanted jaemin and jeno to sneak in. he kept debating with himself whether to keep it locked or unlock it, and finally shut himself up once he picked himself up and trudged to the doorknob. 

“jisung?” renjun assumes, because jaemin and jeno would already be at work. he seems to have no faith in the two of them at all as he opens the door. 

“h-hey renjun.” jaemin and jeno said in unison, quietly. 

renjun’s eyes shot open, “what...what are you guys doing here, you’re both late for work!” he didn’t feel mad anymore, just shocked. 

“we need a break jun, and for two weeks it’s gonna be all four of us hanging out.” jaemin smiled. 

renjun notices the tray of pancakes jeno is holding, “breakfast in bed? for...me?”

“and jisung too! once he wakes up. the two of us already ate.” jeno grinned

once they all settled in bed, jaemin and jeno explained what they planned last night. jeno left yukhei in charge of the bakery, since he was co-manager and knew the place and employees well. yukhei promised that he would do a good job, and will call jeno for emergencies only. jaemin argued with his manager most of the night, since his manager has been tampering with his schedule without his permission, he demanded for a two month long hiatus. he also threatened he’d leave the company if he didn’t get his wish, and mentioned he’s never had a hiatus before since he’s been busy with comebacks and promotions. plus, jaemin was the main source of income in his company, he’s the reason why they’re increasing in sales. if he were to drop the company, their stocks will surely plummet. 

so with a heavy heart, the manager allowed jaemin to take a break. fans were notified by this, and instead of concert and fanmeet refunds, they were pushed to february dates. his hiatus received mostly positive feedback, because even though jaemin was going to be gone, he’ll spend time with his family and make up for lost time. 

“you guys are insane.” renjun said, “but i love it.”

“it’s about time we give you love.” jaemin kisses renjun’s forehead. 

jeno kisses him too, “we mean it when we say sorry babe.”

“now i feel bad, i kicked you guys out.” renjun snickers. 

“we deserve it.” jaemin says. 

“im just glad we can move forward now.” jeno looks at the two of them, adoringly. 

jisung’s head appears at the doorframe, “did you guys stop fighting?”

the three giggle, and renjun speaks, “we’re done fighting jisung, come and eat your pancakes now.”

“jisung, we’re going to have a do-over christmas okay? me and jeno really want to play with you!” jaemin pinches his cheek. 

“i forgot how touchy daddy is.” jisung pouts. 

“don’t talk with your mouth full.” jeno adds. 

“and i forgot how bossy papa is.” jisung claims. 

the family laughs at jisung’s remarks, jaemin continuing his cheek pinching and tummy tickles, and jeno wiping his face and patting his tiny head. 

“we almost forgot!” jaemin reaches for gifts at the foot of the bed, “it’s present time!”

jisung quickly shoves a pancake slice in his mouth and rips open two presents from his dads. his eyes glimmer at the new remote control boat and car. 

“now i can play with chenle!” jisung smiles, “we can play pilots, sailors, and race car drivers! thanks dads!”

“you got him an airplane?” jeno asks renjun. 

“yeah, now he can travel any transportation method he wants.” renjun laughs. 

“now open yours babe.” jaemin hands him a small box. 

renjun gasps, “wow...this is such a pretty necklace!” 

it was a sterling silver necklace, with a “J” charm attached. 

“it’s convenient, because it symbolizes both of our names, jaemin and jeno.” jaemin explains. 

“and jisung!” jisung exclaims. 

“and jisung.” jaemin ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek. 

“what about my gift?” jeno asks. 

“you can have an apple watch, i have like five.” jaemin says. 

“give me your pink one.”

“pink?! but that’s my favorite!”

“that’s how i’ll remember you by!” 

renjun now feels really guilty, “aw guys i feel really bad, i didn’t get you two anything.”

“aw no, renjun, it’s ok!” jaemin reassures him. 

“yeah, all we want for christmas is for you to forgive and spend time with us.” jeno strokes his cheek. 

“if you were going to end that sentence with “you” i would’ve kicked you out.” renjun claims, as the others giggle. 

“but it’s true either way,” jaemin leans in closer, “you don’t compare to any gift jun.”

renjun kisses jaemin sweetly, and jeno whines, “hey, don’t forget about me!”

renjun chuckles, and turns to jeno to kiss him in the lips as well. 

“can i get a kiss from dad too?” jisung asks. 

“of course you can sungie.” renjun kisses the top of his head, as jaemin and jeno do the same. 

“merry christmas to my three favorite boys.” renjun sighs happily, as all three snuggle against him, enjoying a peaceful moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> whOOO you made it  
> sorry if this was crappy ksjsk but tysm for reading
> 
> twt: dreamingren  
> insta & yt: bobamilku


End file.
